vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101666-morning-coffee-25-07-2014-its-friday
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- ---- Is it a hookah bar? Oli no shooting humans or Chilla will come for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- I leave at 2 pm anyway, and I guess you people should be able to tell how much work I do by the amount of time I spent on here xD | |} ---- The difference between a hookah bar and a hooker bar is... about $200. | |} ---- I'd say that is fairly accurate my good sir | |} ---- ---- Nooooooo! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! We were genuinly happy that someone else got Realm first on X-89 because it meant there was a little competition, so we've been pushing hard to beat them on Kuralak, but now... I'm just sad :( | |} ---- ---- Pergo and Hazak will eat the other servers over time. | |} ---- Over Chua's dead body. All welcome on Lightspire and join C.H.U.A ! | |} ---- ---- Transfer or Re-roll? because rerolling would be way more hardcore. | |} ---- ---- I hated her song with a passion, until they made the Chinese Food follow up with the other singer... Then i listened to Friday to wash away the other one. | |} ---- ---- I didn't talk to my youngest for 3 hours after that damn Chinese food song with the man inside pedo bear costume hanging round in a kids room. She played it for about 20 minutes on repeat until the power to the upstairs plug sockets mysteriously turned off. It seems to happen when my kids listen to crap music ... I told them it's the plugs starting a rebellion against bad music and has nothing at all to do with me flicking off the fuse switches for the upstairs plug ... nope, not me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just transfer xD But ye rerolling on 6 servers would be pretty damn Hardcore :D @Medbae Your name.. I just can't read it without saying Poop in danish T-T @Sylqt Yo, we should set a time and place tonight, and I'll come gank you! (I'm not in 1800 gear, dont worry xD) | |} ---- ---- ---- they are probably just using autofollow for their aiming | |} ---- ---- ---- Poop happens :P Although no meaning behind it being in my name other than medbay being taken. i didnt mean for it to say medpoop | |} ---- ---- 1800 SS guildie of mine, there's also Chewed 1800 Warrior, but he's in spain at the moment, so you propably (Dammit! I keep staring at it, and it keeps looking wrong no matter what I do! HELP Spellin plox!!) haven't met him recently. | |} ---- They took out ingame /follow from PvP. There's still aimbots though :P | |} ---- ---- You might see it happen twice in Wildstar. 1st on server Then re-roll to just raid normally on Pergo/Hazak lol | |} ---- ---- Walks up to Dea, pulling on her leg, raising out his arms, upwards, begging for a hug | |} ---- *bends down and wraps arms around Chua and pulls him up for a tight hug* | |} ---- is Toaster Dea better now? | |} ---- Yes, Chua hugs are the best. Time for sleep... See you all in a few hours! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening. | |} ---- What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding --- Glad I don't know the Chinese food song. | |} ---- I need to look that song up! Need something new to put on repeat, I've had Word Crimes on for the last 3 days I think xD | |} ---- ---- ---- NG? /10char | |} ---- ---- ---- Listened to all of Babymetals songs, I shall not fear your attempt to get it stuck in my head! | |} ---- ---- *his shields deflects the beams he just winks at Oli and gives him a knowing nod.* Hey there little fella. Let the Baby Metal seep in! Let it seep in! | |} ---- Hide the cake and cookies, and milk (but give him the bagged milk), and EVERYTHING! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's called The Fox, by Ylvis. Hope you enjoy losing a few brain cells! Dog goes woof, cat goes meow. Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak. | |} ---- *giggles lots at lyrics* *pounces and hugs!* You're in good mood this morning, sure it was that fight, or was it the pool you got invited to after? I had an awesome evening too, made a couple friends in Thyad, we sat in the grass in the arborian area and chatted for hours, great night to be aurin and myself. *happy tail swish* | |} ---- *snarls playfully* It's Friday and I'm ready to fight in Arenas when while sitting watching for flagged players. I had so much fun yesterday. | |} ---- Your Mechari looks Awesome! | |} ---- Both! Elora is my new Honey. | |} ---- ---- ---- wipes a few cookiecrumbs from his face and keeps 2 hidden behind his back. ....nwothfing.... | |} ---- So THAT is what got everyone asking What does the fox say? No wonder they just end up going quiet on me when I tell them how my day is going in response. | |} ---- You got me for dungeons with. We just gotta find 3 more. *hugs* | |} ---- Where have you and Hipster Raider been that you missed this song going all over the world and being overplayed to death?? | |} ---- I was referring to the chinese food song or w/e it was called, and what does the fox say ain't so bad ;) Anyways go on youtube, search for Size Matters by Kollektivet, and have a laugh :D | |} ---- Hehe, no wonder you took off for more private places in a hurry last night, hope it all works out for you, Rocio. I might have found someone special too, we'll see how it goes. In any case I feel great this morning. *hugs* | |} ---- ---- All over which world? I hadn't heard it on Nexus once. That earth world I RP on during down times, well, I don't get out much, nor live on or visit youtube or whatever. I'm more or less meme oblivous. | |} ---- I prefer Stonehenge. | |} ---- *sees his Aurin honey in a puffy cloud dream * She's so cute! :wub: | |} ---- Hipster Raider... I DEMAND IN GAME TITLE! Yo, I'm from denmark I heard that song before the rest of the world, our neighbours bloody bombed us with it | |} ---- Thank you. She is my often neglected first charracter. lvling her up in bg as we speak. | |} ---- Lucky you visit these forums then, from my posts alone you'll catch up on 144% of the Meme's in existence :P If we could have forum titles, it would be the one i grant to you :P 'I was in Datascape before it was cool' I feel the same way about my Mechari, i had a good pink outfit with the settler cap going on with her in beta but havn't had a chance/willpower to revisit her and go anywhere there .. yet. low level bg's are SUPER FUN. (as long as you're dominion in Walatiki) | |} ---- ---- Now I'll have to wait in line for Rocio hugs, the cupcake bribes won't working anymore *pouts* | |} ---- *suggests checking recipe book* | |} ---- grabs his zap gun Chua suggest running......fast | |} ---- Don't worry Max! She's not much of a hugger. She's more of a giggle-blush! <3 *flops on tge pillow pile* Arrgh! I don't know if I wanna eat breakfast or duel someone. | |} ---- ---- *makes that mob-aggro growl noise, his tail whipping from side to side* You wanna go? I wanna go! Let's go! | |} ---- Aurin honey? In jars? On leaves? | |} ---- On the made from scratch buttermilk biscuit.... ...of my heart. :wub: | |} ---- Gets this devious look in his eyes and lays out a few rockets again and grabs his second gun Maybe turn funnybunny into real honey. | |} ---- Won't work this time, Chua.. too surrounded by happy glowy thought shield from meeting a special guy last night for those thought slinger bullets to penetrate. | |} ---- *snuggles Rocio* Well, the chua over there seems ready for one too. But bringing you here for breakfast is getting expensive, Rocio. Yesterday the waitress added "roof" to the itemized tab. | |} ---- ---- grabs one of the rockets and growls at Rocio, baring his teeth Funnybunny better back down | |} ---- Chua know where they sit on the food chain, wasn't a single flagged one on Crimson. And I still dunno how you managed to get me to flag in the first place. You're just too cute to say no to, ever, I guess. | |} ---- *smelling fear in his prey, Rocio's eye narrows to a slit, and his augment implant glows. He moves away from the pillow pile and draws two swords from the aether. Geist runs ahead, it's teeth snapping together.* Make me. | |} ---- ((you're really picking out the wrong target here :P )) Lowering his growl to bearly audible levels, Olivar tosses the rocket in front of Rocio and shoots it, causing a fog to spread around him, blocking his sight. Activating his voidslip and gate ability, Olivar travels through the void and appears right behind Rocio, holding his gun upwards against the base of his head. Funnybunny should learn place. Is reason why Chua not flag in Crimson. Bunnies no sport when hunted. | |} ---- ---- ---- Time for battery acid | |} ---- *taps thermos thats in his rucksack with an MRE* Yep. It is. ^ Me today. Dragoon in 5-10 years. lol | |} ---- Rocio hisses with annoyance. "You stay out of this, Rotter!" | |} ---- Haha and the quote to go with it. Im getting to old for this shit. | |} ---- Yea. I wasn't sure if the quote would be in the Carbine profanity filter, and if it was on an image, I could get My Lil' Pony snipered. My wife gets a kick out of my rucksack. "It's just like legos!" ..and then she plays "What's this for?!" as I try to sort what clip ons I need. 2 parents, at 2 in the morning, playing with modular backpacks. You know you're sleep deprived and your child is winning when a Hydration pack or a ammo thigh carrier gives you the giggles. | |} ---- *sigh* *stands to full height and points both resonators at the Aurin* Look bunny boy. Look at the roof. Im willing to clean the mess up when you explode so for your own good take it outside! *mumbles something about naps, bunnies and rats* | |} ---- My oldest daughter was 5 when I went through the Academy. At that age they are super flexible. She was my crash test dummy for take downs, handcuffing, etc and would giggle the entire time. Translates now to dont grab her from behind unless you want an experience similar to putting a feral cat in a bathtub. | |} ---- Squeeks as Rocio turns around and prepares to strike. Aiming both his pistols up, Oli tries to take several short steps back. His ears perk up as Imhotep mentioned the word rat. Chua not rat! Chua hamster! | |} ---- ---- ---- ?! *immediately belts out, as loud as he can in a Euro-germanic accent* GO FOR THE EYES, OLIVAR! THE EYES! RAWRRWAAARRRRR!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- Koala wins the thread today! Boo and Minsk FTW! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rocio eyes the resonators with nervous excitement. He'd never faced an opponent using them before. He fought Chua slingers all the time, but Mordesh Medics? The moment of inattention triggered and immediate response in the Aurin. He attacked the Chua again, lashing out with a lightning quck strike. Rocio had to zig to keep from running headlong into the new challengers blade. The motion meant he landed off his balance and careened into a snackfood stand. "Could use a little help here." He grumbled covered in Funyuns. "Okay okay fine!" Rocio gets up and wanders back to the pillow pile. "Why am I the only one who likes scrapping?" He mumbled, his pride wounded once again. | |} ---- ---- Already had my Caramel Mocha. Yes its foofoo! Dont judge me Anyways if I have anymore coffee Ill be jittery til lunch | |} ---- *waves hand madly in air* MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! And I come with a tank sometimes! just need to fight through another 66% to 50! | |} ---- Haha! Ok! That's 3! | |} ---- Scrappin with the rat outside is fine bunny boy, but not in this here establishment. *sits back in his chair, leans back on the back chair legs and pulls his hat back over his eyes* | |} ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFzWbbNO_Ic all quotes compilation | |} ---- ---- As Rocio strikes Oli, he falls forward with a loud "thud" on the floor, dropping his pistols. out of his pants rolls a ticking grenade towards Rocio... | |} ---- I'll fight you anytime, just not during breakfast. It's precious time and sould be enjoyed in peace. Shackelberry unsheaths his claws and calmly walks back to his seat, grabs his coffee and takes a sip. He ponders, whether he made the right decision. A foe with a wounded pride can be a dangerous foe. | |} ---- ((Grenades tick?)) Rocio leaps away in a panic. The Waitress dives behind a counter. Could this be the end of Morning Coffee??? | |} ---- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Pops into Tank Stance, and prepares for the incomming explosion | |} ---- OMG i love Minsc and Boo the Space Hamster. They were my favourite Baldurs Gate characters. | |} ---- Why can't you sleep? What keeps you up? | |} ---- Chua items! Chua Quality! | |} ---- Boxcar smiles and reassures Rocio not to worry. His trusty assistant Velma has arrived and is passing out doughnuts, calming down the Fragmentation Fun. :P Boxcar | |} ---- ---- ---- Bout time I got some assistance Side Note: This was required viewing in the academy :) love this movie | |} ---- #InbeforeChilliacomesby | |} ---- ---- ---- ((Alright I guess I can't let the Cafe blow up.)) Rocio dons his phantsmal armor and leaps on the grenadewhile taking his spectral form. The two shield are just enough to absorb the blast but it leaves a huge burn mark on the floor. The arrival of Tex and "Velma" manages to further cow Rocio's fighting mood. The waitress throws up her hands and preps her 2 week notice. | |} ---- That's like ... everything awesome in life. | |} ---- We are missing beer and whiskey. At that point you have everything awesome in life Oh and cigars, cant forget cigars | |} ---- You saying she doesnt like doughnuts? | |} ---- ---- /punt | |} ---- ...and a puppy! :) Boxcar | |} ---- Gah that looks like my wifes dog /punt Hate that dog | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Couldn't help myself | |} ---- And what the F is that *draws Springfield XDs .45* | |} ---- Buddy of mine works for Hasbro. You should check out the D&D forums some time. It's like changing a Broadsword from a D8 to a D6 was equivalent to me pimping their mother out for meth. | |} ---- ---- He just needs wuv..... And a few faces to chew off | |} ---- Only if after eating it they become: | |} ---- Tibetan Mastiff. If I ever get another dog, I'm aiming for one of those. Mentality of an Akita, size of a St. Bernard. | |} ---- Well done! 10/10 | |} ---- And poops turds bigger than a SmartCar. | |} ---- That's how I feel today after the whole. Guild recruitment forum mess. I was going to start a small niche RP Guild on "Scott" but now I feel that I have to support my main guild more than ever because of this mess. | |} ---- :lol: | |} ---- I was tasked with transporting an Akita puppy from Lancaster PA to Salisbury MD for my uncle on my way back home from visiting a friend. During that trip an ice storm hit and I skidded across three lanes of traffic into a ditch. The dog didn't even bat an eye and was all like, "I like car rides! Whatever, man!" Most chill dog ever. I wanted one. | |} ---- Akitas are great.. ..if you don't like entertaining. Akitas are very pack centered and territorial. New people in your home, dog needs to be sheltered in a room or crate. Some are more mello than others. My previous Akita was 50 Akita / 50 Shepard. Bringing home the latest conquest from a night out was difficult. Guys over for football and beers? Once she learned that the guys were allowed.. easy. | |} ---- ---- ---- Puppy my arse. Thor was requesting for one of THOSE when he went into the Pet Store. | |} ---- I told you not to photograph my Chua before he's had his coffee. :angry: | |} ---- :) Boxcar | |} ---- Looking at it again i realise you bought that 5p bag of endless possibilities :P | |} ---- My buddy had a Shiba. One of the nicest dogs I've ever met. He named it Godzilla. Namely because of how she ate. DEVOURED her food. (We also got a kick out of him saying her name. Gaw-zrilla!) Yea. She loved to run too. Then she got leg cancer. Damn near killed my buddy to put her down. Hasn't gotten a dog since. And that.. was our "Koala. Way to kill the mood, ass." post of the day. | |} ---- I don't blame him. My cats lived to 20 years old, and my fav i had to put down due to nose cancer. That's putting down a member of the family you grew up with. Sucks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, strangely enough, Ol' yeller's bites are typically non lethal until he perceives a mortal threat. They'll typically bite for soft flesh to take down and subdue. Arm, leg, face. They only go for throat when they're injured. | |} ---- So which eye holds the contagion? | |} ---- ---- O.O The only thing that would make this even more super cute is if he was pulling d tiny sled! :D As for Shibas.... Best dog ever except for that running away thing. :( Some people call them the cat of the dog world, and it's true! Perfect dog for me.... Except that running away thing. :( | |} ---- If I look at that puppy again, I'm going to die from cuteness overload. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait...what?????? | |} ---- Yeah man, the ENTIRE CAST is reprising their roles for the video game! HOOOOOOOLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!! | |} ---- So.. a show that couldn't sustain ratings to get picked up by Netflix is launching an MMO? *makes bomb whistle sound* | |} ---- What? I only discovered Firefly *because* it had been picked up by Netflix. I don't watch commercial television. It depresses me. I've seen all of LOST, Leverage, Firefly and several other great shows, only because they're on Netflix. Heck, I only started watching Game of Thrones at the end of Season Three. I hate hate hate HATE HATE waiting for weekly episodes and "season breaks" and stupid crap like that. | |} ---- Except that's not a "puppy" but rather fully grown. :) | |} ---- Eldan Green. 'nuff said. | |} ---- Oh that's lucky then. Because Eldan Gold turned out to be utter crap. | |} ---- Hej, Danes can use Teh Googlez, too! Next time, Google up a picture of some breakfast to include, or I'll send you my audio file of me trying to say Rødgrød med Fløde on repeat! But what do the Lopp say? http://youtu.be/bFQDvtxa_Xc Molivar? >_> I'm looking...for Moli. I've been searching everywhere, and I can't seem to find...Moli. http://youtu.be/vPFB0rM1Xxk (BTW, this contains explicit lyrics so NS4W) Try increasing your potassium intake and see if that helps. I had REALLY BAD leg cramps pop up, and I finally figured out that in my case it was from decreased potassium intake / absorption. Coconut water (not milk) has a very high level of potassium without a lot of sugars. You might try that. -T. | |} ---- Every dog to me is a puppy. | |} ---- I meant new seasons. I remember my brother saying something about it might get new life on Netflix.. and then... sad face. Not that they were on Netflix, but they were picked up like House of Cards or Orange is New black. That said.. a Space Exploration MMO with combat that looks like Jagged Alliance: Back in Action? Call me skeptical. On the other hand, at least it's not another holy trinity! | |} ---- Wow. Tried to log into keepflying.com and it looks like the site has crashed! ;) Boxcar | |} ---- I would agree with you, except that despite it being a brownish-yellow, it's still one of the better yellows in the game. Whoever picked the current set of dyes took out their and barely made it out of the brown section by launch. | |} ---- Yeah it must be SWARMED with people right now! :D | |} ---- ---- You realize you're posting on an MMO's forum, right? ;) | |} ---- LOL yeah but ask anyone I havent logged on to play in weeks. Then again Im absolutely sucked in to Destiny right now but that beta ends Sunday. I figure Ill hang out here, play when I can, talk with the coffee crew and make my sub decision on the 3rd. | |} ---- He talked about this a day or 2 ago. A lot of us who "Been there, Done That" understand. You're in your prime earning and parenting years. Gaming will slow. But in retirement we make up for it. lol ;) Boxcar | |} ---- ---- Any time anyone in my guild gets a new dye, we all place bets on if it will be brown or not. Also, Eldan gold came out bright yellow on my championship wrestling belt shirt. :D | |} ---- Oh I still make time to game but MMOs require a different commitment than say a console shooter, even one that is bringing in a lot of MMO qualities. If Im not there the group can still go on because there are no specific roles ie tank, dps, healer | |} ---- SO MANY BROWNS. :/ You want a good color? We have like 6. Want brown? OMG do we have a selection for YOU! Our selection makes UPS jealous. | |} ---- I also have a black and white cat. O.O | |} ---- Puppies and Kitties, I should come on the Morning Coffee thread more often. | |} ---- Yes. Yes you should. I, personally, am offended that you don't already. | |} ---- lucky! The actual color seems to be a crap shoot depending on the armor you're dying. Hmm....another layer of dye RNG?!? /tinfoilhat :blink: | |} ---- All dye is effected by the armor you're dying. It's like you're actually putting due over another color so the color is never the same. | |} ---- The last game I played was the same way. It's frustrating if you like being creative with armor mixes. | |} ---- I'm sorry, here have a picture of the best mix breed. | |} ---- ---- Is it me or does that dog look like he's thinking REALLY hard about artillery spraying the wall. | |} ---- <--avatar | |} ---- Awwww, what kind of puppy is that? A Corgi/collie? | |} ---- Close, Corgi/Sheltie | |} ---- ---- what server is that? | |} ---- ---- I had that happen twice in GW2...not fun at all. /hug Is your guild still intact? | |} ---- Yep my guildleader on Pergo did not transfer us and we toughed out the queues. It was a smart move. | |} ---- ---- Ugh. I HAVE to forgive you. I don't necessarily want to, but that's just so adorable... *steals* According to rules, I am no longer offended and you are forgiven. | |} ---- Well at least your guild stayed put. Honestly, the main guild leaving the server might make recruiting easier for yours. I've had several guilds fall apart (in other games) because their "leadership" was just following well known guilds from server to server. It's one thing if they're friends, but it's a bit ridiculous after the second or third time. | |} ---- ---- We're pretty much the best server ever. ;) | |} ---- ---- I feel the same about Lightspire EU- although I wish we had more dommies :( | |} ---- I think RP servers just always tend to be awesome. Not because of the RP though. They just tend to attract really cool people. So many people on our server don't RP, but the general level of player quality is so much higher. People are just friendlier and more laid back overall. I love it. | |} ---- Yeah that's why we rolled on RP, not everyone in my guild roleplays, but everyone in my guild are awesome..and thus make our faction on our server awesome (cause we're the biggest guild there xD) | |} ---- ---- TGIF I just like seeing and posting cute animals, we gotta do that more often on this forum. | |} ---- I love Shiba and wanted one but got German Pinscher instead because Shiba are like cats more than dogs. And I already had a cat to whine at me and refuse to cuddle... German Pinscher doesn't cuddle, he just likes to sit on you lol. Still miss him and one day I shall have a dog again. | |} ---- I was really nervous about going to the RP server. I debated for s long time. I had no idea what to expect. But this is the friendliest server. It's great! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I have always played on PVP RP servers. The class of people is just.. better. And I just prefer living life looking over my shoulder. | |} ---- Yes Shiba are like cats. But all my cats and my Ash were cuddly. My family lived on what was left of my grandfathers farm, and we always had farm cats. I'm very good at getting cats to be cuddly and loving, lol. But Ash could also shed a whole other dog or two every summer.... It was nuts. Haha. | |} ---- But RP servers are really cool why would anyone get warned for that? | |} ---- Koalas are excitable. | |} ---- Because some people enjoy trolling RPers? And I enjoy trolling trolls? And at some point trolling turned into thermo-nuclear vocabulary warfare. | |} ---- ---- ---- Minor technicality. :) So.. there's Tenacious D's The Pick of Destiny on the Common Room TV right now. Wildstar needs a musical class. And.. dear god.. they need to style it after "Master Exploder". I will main that class. I will main that class all day and all night. | |} ---- ---- *flails* OMG I've missed your work! *drools* | |} ---- Now you're ArkQ on here too? Just to make me look even stupider for believing you were a lurker. :P | |} ---- ---- Nice art. And thank goodness you kept your sig and avatar! Sneaking up on us with that username change... -T. | |} ---- He ask /snort "Be you angels?" And we said, "Nay, we are but men. Rock!" I would totally play a Tenacious D inspired musical class, probably twice on both factions. | |} ---- ---- He joined the Coffee circle on Evindra and ninja'd us by acting like he was a lurker. "OMG is it really you???" >.> I think Heidi needs to throw her datapad at least once. :P | |} ---- OMG if you put all of us into a Breakfast Club scenario, I would not only forgive you, I don't think I could ever be mad at you again. :o Looking at the rule book again, combining that picture and the Rick Roll I gave you last night, I'd say you're forgiven. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ally Sheedy's character was my favorite. :P | |} ---- *mucho hugs* There you go. Such hotness. Love it! | |} ---- Too bad. You're Claire Danes to me now. This is how I'll imagine you. Either as a Beholder with cute pink bows in your hair (old thread reference) or Claire Danes. :P | |} ---- ---- That is the cutest beholder I've ever seen. I didn't know beholders could be cute. | |} ---- ---- Stop hitting on Xila. You barely know her. | |} ---- ---- For spending most of my time as a medic during beta, I have taken to the Forum Stalker class well. It's totes OP though. | |} ---- Judd Nelson? | |} ---- Thank you, but I'm taken. And my husband is a very large dragon. /nod | |} ---- That's fine I guess. But you are still just a human version of your character. Tall, short hair, and glowing green eyes. | |} ---- ---- ? *thinks* Husband = Dragon. You = Treasure Horde or Concubine Slave? :) | |} ---- ---- It was that one guy with the longer hair and the jacket. | |} ---- Yeah he looks like bad one! Handsome too! /grin | |} ---- Whenever you do this, you make me miss DDO. SIGH First love, why is it so hard to get over? | |} ---- Isn't that Rocio to a tee? | |} ---- Someone told me "a less pained Kristen Stewart" once. Someone was never heard from again. Same level of crazy though. Not me at all. I think he just said that because it was the first name he could think of. Hair color is about it. EDIT: Important to note, I would have let him go with a warning if he hadn't also implied "less thin" too. | |} ---- Because, like the rest of D&D, it has great potential but is executed terribly? lol | |} ---- I was there too. | |} ---- Uhm, no, I'm a Beholder. Did you not see the picture of me? Our children are Beholgons. | |} ---- Beholgons! No wonder kennels aren't enough. :P | |} ---- ? *flips some pages of a PDF* (Sorry. Geek in training still. lol) Beholgons... huh.. and I thought.. ah! Kenders! That's them.. were a terrible idea... | |} ---- *cries* It used to be okay-ish... then they had to go get dreams of doing expansions every year and throwing all previous content out the window. They had such a nice thing going having all content be pertinent for various reasons... LE SIGH. Turbine, I hate you. There. D&D is an amazing system... I love all the maths and complexity. LOVE IT. I wanna marry it. I think someone should cut me off from coffee. LOL Wasn't it fun? It was fun. It was. It's not nostalgia. It's not pink colored lenses. Beholders were the biggest cupcakes. | |} ---- I want a plushie version of this. >.< | |} ---- Just imagine a Beholder but with tiny little dragon legs, big wings, and spikes tails. Not only do they posses the power of the Beholder, but they are super strong and breathe fire. But they are super cute..... Until they become teenagers.... Mwahahaha | |} ---- Gah! :C | |} ---- Omg Zombie broke it! | |} ----